ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
2018 - (02/09/2018) The February Version Update Has Landed!
≪February 9, 2018 Version Update≫ (quick link to new item details) Dynamis - Windurst (D) has been added to Dynamis-Divergence, bringing along with it the reforging of additional relic armor pieces! Other changes include the monthly updates to Ambuscade. Read on for details. Event-related *'Additional item level 119 relic equipment pieces may now be reforged.' Players will be able to further reforge additional pieces of relic equipment by progressing in Dynamis - Windurst (D). **Requirements for Reforging ***To reforge to +2 Enter Dynamis - Windurst (D) as the job for which you would like to reforge relic armor. ***To reforge to +3 Best the first boss monster in Dynamis - Windurst (D) as a job for which you are able to reforge relic armor. **Required Items In addition to items obtainable in existing content, players require headshards and void headgear of the job in question. ***Headshards Players may purchase these with Beastmen's Medals, found in Dynamis Divergence, or directly as spoils in Dynamis - Windurst (D). ***Void Headgear Players may purchase these with Kindred's Medals, found in Dynamis Divergence, or directly as spoils in Dynamis - Windurst (D). * Players may exchange Beastmen's Medals and Kindred's Medals with ??? in Ru’Lude Gardens (G-8) *'New designations have been added.' Battle-related *'A new Dynamis-Divergence area, Dynamis - Windurst (D), has been added.' :::: **Requirements for Participation ***Best one of the following foes in Dynamis - Tavnazia. Diabolos Heart / Diabolos Diamond / Diabolos Spade / Diabolos Club ***Complete the final chapter of Rhapsodies of Vana'diel. ***Be in possession of the Empty Hourglass key item. * Between three and 18 people may participate. * All party members must possess the requisite key item. **Enjoying the Content 1. Interact with ??? in Ru'Lude Gardens (G-8) after meeting the above requirements to hear an explanation. 2. Receive an Empty Hourglass key item from Aurix in Ru'Lude Gardens (G-8). An empty hourglass may be obtained by trading one of the following items, and will not be consumed upon entering Dynamis - Windurst (D). Lungo-Nango Jadeshell / Montiont Silverpiece / 100 Byne Bill * Players who have already completed the above steps for Dynamis - San d'Oria (D) or Dynamis - Bastok (D) do not need to repeat steps one and two. 3. The party leader must examine the enigmatic footprints in Windurst Walls (H-7) and apply for entry to Dynamis - Windurst (D). :::Limitations on Entry :::Players will be unable to register for entry if any of the following is true. ::::- One or more participants do not possess an Empty Hourglass. ::::- 50 or more parties have applied for entry. ::::- One or more party members has already applied for entry. ::::- One or more party members has entered Dynamis - San d'Oria (D), Dynamis - Bastok (D) or Dynamis - Windurst (D) in the past 60 hours (Earth time). ::::- One or more party members is currently located within a Mog House. :::Cancelling Registration :::Player registration will be canceled if any of the following is true. ::::- The party leader elects to cancel registration by interacting with the enigmatic footprints. ::::- Three minutes have passed since the notification indicating that Dynamis - Windurst (D) is ready. ::::- One or more party members is currently located within a Mog House. ::::- The applicant leaves the area. ::::* This also applies if the player uses the black magic spell Warp or other means to travel to a home point within the same area. ::::* This also applies if the player moves to a Mog House. ::::* Registration will not be canceled if a party member other than the leader leaves the area, but that character will be unable to enter. ::::* The number of party members may be increased from the number registered, but players will be unable to enter until the number of players is equal to or less than the number registered. ::::* Players may enter with fewer party members than applied for, but this will not affect the number of alter egos that may be called forth. :::4. The party leader must examine the enigmatic footprints when they receive notification that Dynamis - Windurst (D) is ready. :::5. Vanquish the monsters and bosses found within Dynamis - Windurst (D). :::If there are any players in the area who have not yet vanquished the bosses or mini-boss, all players will receive personal rewards upon success. :::* The time limit is 60 minutes (Earth time). :::* The time limit will increase if certain objectives are successfully completed. :::* A message will be displayed if the player does not have enough space in their inventory to receive personal rewards. :::* When wave 3 starts, all remaining monsters from wave 2 will vanish when wave 2’s boss monster has been defeated. :::* Players will be automatically removed once the time limit has passed. :::* Players may use the Black Hourglass temporary item to leave early. *'The darkness resistance of the following monsters has been decreased.' *'Ambuscade has undergone the following additions and adjustments.' **New foes are available in Normal and Intense Ambuscades. *The corresponding Records of Eminence objectives have changed as well. **Certain rewards obtainable in exchange for badges of gallantry have been swapped out. Item-related *'New items have been added.' **'The following items may now be stored via the Porter Moogle.' ***Storage Slip 22 Lilisette Statue ***Storage Slip 26 Agoge Mask +2 / Hesychast's Crown +2 / Piety Cap +2 / Archmage's Petasos +2 / Vitiation Chapeau +2 / Plunderer's Bonnet +2 / Caballarius Coronet +2 / Fallen's Burgeonet +2 / Ankusa Helm +2 / Bihu Roundlet +2 / Arcadian Beret +2 / Sakonji Kabuto +2 / Mochizuki Hatsuburi +2 / Pteroslaver Armlet +2 / Glyphic Horn +2 / Luhlaza Keffiyeh +2 / Lanun Tricorne +2 / Pitre Taj +2 / Horos Tiara +2 / Pedagogy Mortarboard +2 / Bagua Galero +2 / Futhark Bandeau +2 ***Storage Slip 27 Agoge Mask +3 / Hesychast's Crown +3 / Piety Cap +3 / Archmage's Petasos +3 / Vitiation Chapeau +3 / Plunderer's Bonnet +3 / Caballarius Coronet +3 / Fallen's Burgeonet +3 / Ankusa Helm +3 / Bihu Roundlet +3 / Arcadian Beret +3 / Sakonji Kabuto +3 / Mochizuki Hatsuburi +3 / Pteroslaver Armlet +3 / Glyphic Horn +3 / Luhlaza Keffiyeh +3 / Lanun Tricorne +3 / Pitre Taj +3 / Horos Tiara +3 / Pedagogy Mortarboard +3 / Bagua Galero +3 / Futhark Bandeau +3 Resolved Issues *The issue wherein an unintended effect would display when Raminel in Southern San d'Oria would start moving. *The issue wherein the list of items for Dynamis–Bastok (D) obtainable in exchange for Kindred's Medals from Aurix in Ru'Lude Gardens (G-8) would not properly display if the player had an insufficient number of Kindred's Medals. *The issue with the Synthesis Focuser II in Port Jeuno (G-8) wherein the display value for the gauge differed from the actual value under certain circumstances. *The issue with the snoll ability Arctic Impact wherein the damaging effect would not display on secondary targets. *The issue with the snoll ability Berserk wherein the visual effect was incorrect. *The issue with Delve wherein vanquishing Plaguevein Bats under certain conditions would cause them to remain present and untargetable. *The issue with the Blue Mage gift Job Trait Bonus wherein the amount that the Triple Attack job trait increased was incorrect. Known Issues *Various issues with incorrect help text. Category:Version Updates